Shielded gate trench MOSFETs are preferred for certain applications over conventional MOSFETs and conventional trench MOSFETs because they provide several advantageous characteristics. Shielded gate trench MOSFETs exhibit reduced gate-to-drain capacitance Cgd, reduced on-resistance RDSon, and increased breakdown voltage of the transistor. For conventional trench MOSFETs, the placement of many trenches in a channel, while decreasing the on-resistance, also increased the overall gate-to-drain capacitance. The introduction of the shielded gate trench MOSFET structure remedies this issue by shielding the gate from the electric field in the drift region, thereby substantially reducing the gate-to-drain capacitance. The shielded gate trench MOSFET structure also provides the added benefit of higher minority carrier concentration in the drift region for the device's breakdown voltage and hence lower on-resistance.
The improved performance characteristics of the shielded gate trench MOSFET make the technology an excellent choice for power switching applications such as the switching converter commonly referred to as a synchronous buck converter (DC-DC converter). The shielded gate trench MOSFET is particularly suitable for the high-side switch in a synchronous buck converter. However, for the low-side switch which operates as a synchronous rectifier, excessive charge during the reverse recovery of the body diode results in increased power dissipation and reduced converter efficiency.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.